


借火

by suzugos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Smoking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzugos/pseuds/suzugos
Summary: “好抽吗？”张艺兴有一次问他。黄子韬把燃烧的烟拿离嘴唇，盯着它看，等它自己回答似的。烟默不作声，末端掉下一撮烟灰来，黄子韬耸耸肩，把烟递到张艺兴面前：“试试？”





	借火

 

张艺兴去阳台上的时候，那儿已经有人了。

那人转过头来，是一张熟悉的脸——吊梢眼，黑眼圈，薄薄的有点像小猫的嘴。他们的写字楼名义上禁烟，每到午休时间，不同楼层的员工都挤到同一个楼梯间里吞云吐雾。当时张艺兴就经常注意到他——他之前总是顶一头漂染的浅色头发，耳朵上挂满丁零当啷的银饰，在一群高矮胖瘦不一的职员里显眼得很。 

这次再见时，他的头发是朴素的黑色，耳饰也都摘了，留下两个最简单的圆头耳钉。

他看见张艺兴，隐约也认出来似的，颔首示意，抬了抬手里夹着的烟，问：“有火吗？我的打不着了。”

他嗓子低沉又沙沙的，吐字绵软，同时夹杂青涩和成熟的气息。张艺兴从兜里掏出打火机。他自己的也不好使了，打了几次才打上火。对方把烟叼在嘴里，凑过来，用手护着点上。他直起身，把手臂搭在阳台栏杆上，深吸了一口，吐出烟来，飘来一股香甜的味道。

楼梯间里总是烟雾缭绕，面目模糊的人和冗杂的气味混在一起，无从辨别。现在站在狭长的只有两个人的阳台上，张艺兴闻出对方抽的像是女烟，焦油味里带着一股甜腻的果香。

他也摸出一根，自己点上，倚在栏杆上，背对在午后的阴云中蒸腾的城市。办公室全天开着中央空调，从来不开窗，把地面上远远传来的车水马龙声全部关在外面；要不是这种踏出楼外的时刻，他经常会恍惚间觉得自己可能在地下，在海底，在空间站，在某个人迹罕至的行星上，在永远恒温、永远明亮的办公室里打印永远要打印的文件。

旁边的人抽了两口，凑近去看张艺兴胸前挂的工牌。张艺兴无言地举起来给他看。对方读了一遍他的名字，点点头，交换似地告诉他：“黄子韬。”

黄子韬把烟抽到只剩短短一截，末端快要烧到手，才在栏杆上摁灭烟屁股。他朝张艺兴挥了下手，就踏进走廊去了。张艺兴一个人站在阴天下的阳台上，抽得很慢，直到午休快结束了才回去。

***

写字楼一共三十几层，张艺兴的公司在二十九层，上下楼时排队等电梯的时间比在电梯里的时间长。上个月物业开始严查楼内吸烟，他懒得坐电梯下去再上来，揣着烟下了两层楼梯，发现二十七楼人去楼空，门没锁，走廊侧边有个出入口，通向那一层不大不小的露天阳台。

他不知道黄子韬是哪层楼的，但离他的楼层应该不远——日子一天天过去，严查还在继续，二十七楼的阳台还是只有他们两个人。

像在楼梯间那段时间一样，黄子韬不是每天都来。以前，他隔了一天再出现时，会换一个发色，换几个耳坠，手指上多两个图案繁复的戒指；现在他每次踏上阳台的时候，看上去都依旧干干净净，和两天前别无二致，只是拿着一包不同的烟。他很少连续抽两包一样的，味道从柑橘换成玫瑰又换成蜜桃，永远香甜浓郁。

“好抽吗？”张艺兴有一次问他。

黄子韬把燃烧的烟拿离嘴唇，盯着它看，等它自己回答似的。烟默不作声，末端掉下一撮烟灰来，黄子韬耸耸肩，把烟递到张艺兴面前：“试试？”

张艺兴接过来，用拇指和食指捏着抽了一口。那甜味没他想象中的柔和，液体塑料一样灌进鼻腔里，甚至带出一点辣意。

“抽不惯啊？”黄子韬看他皱眉的样子笑道，伸出手，等他把烟还回来。张艺兴被一阵突如其来的冲动驱使，把黄子韬的烟放回嘴里，拿自己抽了一半的那根递过去。 

黄子韬看他一眼，接过来，自然地拿到嘴边，慢动作似地吸一口，让烟在嘴里含了一会儿才缓缓吐出来。他短暂地闭上眼睛，舌尖贴着嘴唇内侧绕了一圈，像在追那烟的痕迹。

正值傍晚，他呼出的烟幻影一样散在不远处华灯初上的楼宇之间。他们那天晚上不约而同地加班，不约而同地溜出来到阳台上透气，然后不约而同地撑在栏杆上，默默抽完对方的烟。黄子韬抽烟很快，张艺兴的细细一根黄金叶在他手里簌簌成为飘落的烟灰。他像平时一样，把烟头的火星在起锈的栏杆上摁掉，冷不丁说：“味道挺适合你的。”

张艺兴深深吸了一口，感到馥郁的人工香气一直飘到肺里。“什么味道？”他问。

“就这个烟。你每天抽，你知道什么味道。”黄子韬说，晃晃手里抽秃了的滤嘴，背影转眼间就消失在黑漆漆的走廊里。

张艺兴不太知道了。他手里剩下的半根烟持续散发出有侵略性的甜味，没一会儿就驱散了阳台上的其他味道。他把一整根抽完，回到办公室，还觉得那甜味牢固地环绕着他，像身上粘了一层絮。

***

那次加班成为年末一系列加班的开始。张艺兴逐渐习惯新的作息，晚上八九点去阳台抽烟，午夜后收拾东西回家。一开始他有一半时候能在阳台上碰见黄子韬，后来这个频率逐渐增加，好像他们都有意无意开始踩着对方出现的时间。黄子韬的黑眼圈比之前重了，手里的烟还是不停轮换，薄荷，草莓，青苹果。张艺兴抽得慢，黄子韬就抽第二根等他，和他前后脚一起回到无人的走廊里，用手机照着亮走进楼梯间，张艺兴往上走，黄子韬往下。

这样过了一阵，后来发生的事情变得理所当然。他们走在黑暗的走廊里，黄子韬在他前面，走得比平时慢，直到完全停下脚步，张艺兴也跟着他停下。二十七楼的洗手间和阳台一样敞着门，他们悄无声息地走进去，黄子韬把门在张艺兴身后反锁，然后熟稔、没有犹豫地在他面前蹲下来。

这毫无波澜地成为他们见面的一部分。他们在夜晚的阳台上碰面，抽一根或者两根烟，然后在回去的路上拐进洗手间里；有时候在去阳台的路上碰见，就做完之后再出去抽烟。

他们只是轮流口活，有时候用手，不做别的。黄子韬技术不错，说不上高超，但看得出以前有过练习。他蹲着的时候喜欢抬眼去看张艺兴的脸，眼睛总是泛着湿漉漉的光。张艺兴有一次把手指缠到他的头发里，没有揪，就是捻着，一瞬间似乎看见绕在手指上的金发和擦过指节的银色耳坠——黄子韬长了一张那样的脸，让人总会试图去想象他曾经的样子。

他们平时不怎么说话，但黄子韬让人感觉像是一个在特定时候会很聒噪的人。在张艺兴蹲在他面前给他弄的那些次，他也果然很聒噪；他说话声音压得低，但嗓子偏细，发出的呻吟和喘息毫无顾忌地回荡在封闭的小房间里，有一种业余色情电影女主角身上才常见的坦荡的脆弱。

“下次小声一点，都给人听见了。”张艺兴事后说，就着低矮的洗手池擦嘴，感觉嘴里残留的腥味里混进一股甜来——黄子韬靠在墙上，掏出一根烟，直接在屋里点起来。“没事，听不见，这层又没人。”他抽了一口，漫不经心地说。

如果他们认识，是同学、同事、朋友或者朋友的朋友，应该不会太合得来，张艺兴想。黄子韬对他来说太吵，太随心所欲，不可捉摸，而张艺兴对他来说估计也太无聊，太冷淡，索然无味。黄子韬有时候看上去像前一天晚上还在喝酒，泡夜店，和不认识的人上床，而张艺兴每天从办公室出来搭末班地铁，在回家路上的便利店里买烟和瓶装水，失眠到两三点。

但他们不认识，甚至不知道对方是哪层楼的，所以张艺兴只是扯下几张卫生纸擦擦手，把门打开，让他渐渐开始习惯的香甜烟味往走廊散出去。黄子韬掐灭手里的烟，扔到已经废弃的垃圾桶里，他们前后脚一起回到无人的走廊，轻车熟路地摸黑走进楼梯间，张艺兴往上走，黄子韬往下。

***

临近元旦的时候，张艺兴的父母打电话来问他什么时候回家。他找了个借口，说要加班，回去不方便，反正春节快到了，那时再说。他挂了电话，心里有点不舒服，但没到改主意的程度。他和父母关系说不上差，就是在一起没什么话可说，无非就是他妈给他夹菜，问他工作怎么样，谈女朋友了吗？别累着，身体重要，要是没有合适的妈给你相几个。

离元旦还剩三四天，他确实还在加班。那天办公室的打印机坏了，他修了半天，比平时晚了半个多小时才往阳台走，心想黄子韬大概已经走了。

他踏上阳台，看见黄子韬像往常一样站在那儿，靠在栏杆上抽烟，脚底下有两三个烧尽得很彻底的烟头。

黄子韬听见动静，转过头来。他的领带扯开了一点，松松垮垮地挂在衬衫领子上。他的右耳久违地戴着一个耳坠，圆环式的，底部嵌了一根细长的银线，空荡荡而闪烁地吊在那儿，与脖子的修长曲线相互映衬。

他们平时不怎么说话，但张艺兴在这个瞬间突然觉得不知道说什么。他沉默着，很少见地出于局促而摸出烟来。

他的打火机苟延残喘了很久，在这会儿彻底打不着了。黄子韬看着他试了一阵，掏出自己的，把火递到他面前。张艺兴顿了一下，然后把烟叼在嘴里，凑过去，用手护着点上。

黄子韬收起打火机，继续抽他自己的烟。今天的夜景格外明亮，他们吐出的烟转瞬就汇入高楼大厦的光污染里。张艺兴站在那儿，看着这些楼，忽然觉得很渺小——可能每栋楼上都有无数个阳台，有无数个人此时此刻在阳台上抽烟，抽完之后都会回到各自的办公室，身影全部被吞没在落地窗透出的白炽灯光中。

“你上去过吗？”黄子韬问，声音在尼古丁的影响下比平时还沙哑一些。张艺兴顺着他的视线，看到不远处楼群中最高的两三栋标志性建筑，在一眼望去最亮最繁华的区域直挺挺矗立着。

“没有。”

“我也没有。”黄子韬说，迅捷地把抽了一半的烟在栏杆上摁掉，“想去吗？”

张艺兴夹着烟的手停在空中。他想说“现在吗？”，但这是废话，因为黄子韬当然是说现在。他又想说“那都是骗钱的”，但这也是废话，因为黄子韬当然不会在乎。

“我要加班。”他最后说。这是废话，因为黄子韬也要加班，不然他们不会深夜还站在写字楼的废弃阳台上进行这场对话。

“很快的。”黄子韬说。这话假得很明显，但只要想相信就很容易相信。张艺兴掉进那个几毫秒的想相信的瞬间里，跟在黄子韬后面，走进这个时间空无一人的电梯，踏出写字楼的大门，觉得脑袋不大清醒，但他刚抽了根烟，又被户外寒冷的夜风吹着，这应该是他一整天最清醒的时候。

可能因为是节假日前后，即使接近打烊时间，买票等着上楼的人依旧排成长队，和他们一起被杂乱无章地塞进飞速上行的电梯里，直达顶楼观景层。观景层铺了整层落地窗，地板也是透明玻璃，好像站在上帝视角俯瞰整个城市。

走了几步，就有笑吟吟的工作人员来推销拍照服务，四十元一张，不满意不收费。张艺兴没来得及开口婉拒，黄子韬就不由分说把他拉到相机前，他还没反应过来，闪光灯一闪，他们就又被工作人员一气呵成地推走，给下一组游客腾位置。

他们靠在一侧的玻璃上，张艺兴把手插在兜里，打量脚下的景色——看上去似曾相识，只是他熟悉的、从阳台看出去的景色换了一个角度。在他旁边，黄子韬把手按在玻璃上，看得全神贯注。

“好漂亮啊。”他说，脸上有一种张艺兴没见过的神情，看上去像是属于一个更年轻的、浅色头发的黄子韬脸上的。

他们身后有人叫黄先生，黄子韬走过去，去拿照片。张艺兴一个人站着，看着窗外灯火通明的城市和成为发光小点的车流，忽然被一种无意义感淹没。他们的写字楼里，公司和人来了又去，当时在楼梯间抽烟的人隔几个月就会消失一些，增加几个。禁烟之后他很久没见过其他楼层的人，不知道哪些公司搬走，哪些公司又搬来，甚至也从没在二十七楼以外的地方见过黄子韬。可能几天、几周、几个月后的某一天，他们各自的公司也会无声无息地搬走——他想象自己站在一个不同但相似的阳台，在不同但相似的时间继续抽烟，或许身边还有一个或几个不同但相似的人，让他很快就会忘记这个莫名其妙的夜晚。

黄子韬走回来，把照片递给他看。张艺兴在照片上没什么表情，模糊地看着镜头，被背景里璀璨的夜景衬得很扫兴。

“干嘛拍这个？”张艺兴问，不期待能有回答——黄子韬做事仿佛不需要什么特别的理由。但黄子韬盯着照片，若有所思，好像他当年等待着烟去开口回答张艺兴的问题的样子。

“想记得来过这儿。”他说。这个回答很完整，很恰当，在张艺兴耳朵里却以一种空洞的方式回响，好像有许多原本的内容被省略掉了。黄子韬的省略像是一个明显后天习得的技能，因而还不完全自然，会留下大片显眼的痕迹。

张艺兴可以问，但他没有，也不知道问什么。他们坐失重感很强的电梯下去，来到连接二楼出口和地铁进站口的天桥长廊上。夜幕浓重，天桥上还有寥寥行人，桥下时不时传来车辆飞速驶过的声音。

一阵格外冷的风迎面吹过来。张艺兴打了个寒颤，一个问题像是不受他控制，被风吹了一下，就很轻易地掉出来了：“为什么不染头发了？”

黄子韬看着他，眨眨眼睛，然后低下头去，笑了。“被客户投诉了，老板说再染就开了我。”

“耳环呢？”

“别人送的。”他抿抿嘴，言简意赅地说，“分了。”

他顿了一拍，又说：“你之前也一直戴一个不一样的。”

他示意性地摸摸自己的耳垂。张艺兴知道黄子韬说的是哪个——他只有一边的耳洞，戴一个黑色的环形耳钉戴了很久，后来忘在前男友家，再也没拿回来。他不想、也很少提到前男友，所以本可以轻飘飘一句“丢了”带过。在张开嘴那一刻，他忽然又说不出来，只好这么绷着，任沉默悬在他们之间。黄子韬看他一眼，就明白了似的，没有问下去。

他们走到地铁站之前最后一个拐角，黄子韬的脚步逐渐慢下来，直到完全停下，张艺兴也跟着他停下。他们周围忽然很安静——在这个瞬间里，桥上没有行人，路上没有车经过，只有平稳下来的夜风和从高楼洒下来的灯光笼罩他们，仿佛整个城市短暂停摆了一秒钟。

黄子韬凑过来吻他的时候很自然，好像他只是凑过来借个火。他身上是熟悉的、难以辨认出特定口味的香甜烟气 ，掺杂一丝张艺兴已经很久没能在自己身上闻出来的细支黄金叶清香细腻的味道。

***

元旦之后，二十七层搬了新的公司进来。张艺兴再下去的时候，廊灯大开，阳台的门紧闭着，把楼内的恒温世界与外面隔绝开来。

过了年关，他不再加班到半夜，抽烟时间重新挪回午后，排队等着坐电梯去到楼下的吸烟角。吸烟角午休时间聚集了很多人，有一些以前在楼梯间的熟面孔，更多的是他没见过的。

那天之后，他再也没见过黄子韬。张艺兴听说二十几楼有个公司搬出去，猜测黄子韬可能也跟着走了，或者也许他们现在抽烟的时间和地点恰好错开，或者他一时冲动重新染回头发，被老板开了，或者有了新的人送他新的丁零当啷的耳环。张艺兴无从得知，他自己依旧搭末班地铁回家，在便利店买烟和瓶装水，躺在床上失眠，中午坐电梯下去抽烟。除了有一次在吸烟角，他含着自己的黄金叶，忽然闻到一股幻觉般的甜味。

他环顾四周，目光最后落在旁边一个女孩手中外形熟悉的烟上。那是他们办公室新来的一个实习小姑娘。他出于某种难以对自己解释的原因，鬼使神差地走过去问她：“好抽吗？”

小姑娘掏出烟盒，直接拿了一根出来给他。张艺兴谢了一句，接过来，捏在指间，盯着看了好一会儿。烟默不作声，静静地回看他。 

他没抽，把那根烟放进衬衫胸前贴身的口袋里了。


End file.
